More Than Words
by opikyung0113
Summary: susah di jelasih kata-kata.. pokoknya ini hunsoo aja


Title : More Than Words..

Author : opikyung0113

Genre : gatau

Main Cast : Do Kyungsoo -always-

Pairing: uke is kyungsoo ^^

Other Cast: member exo

Rate : tentukan sendiri

disclaimer: story is mine

warning: yaoi, typo(s), one shot. Ff gaje hanya author dan tuhan yang tau kenapa ff ini gaje ^^

don't like,

don't read..

* * *

Di suatu kamar yang berisikan 4 orang namja yang sedang tertidur pulas karena habis melakukan 'olahraga malam'. Tetapi salah seorang di antaranya terbangun, seorang yang memiliki mata bulat. Ia melirik jam di atas nakas di sebelah tempat tidurnya yang menunjukan pukul 06.30am. ia beranjak dari tempat tidurnya ddengan terseok-seok (gausah di certain tentang olah raga malam itu artinya apa kan?) mengambil seluruh pakaiannya yang berserakan di lanai dan bergegas menuju keluar. Ia pun berjalan menuju dapur yang mendapati hyungnya berada di meja makan.

"hyungggggg.." lirih kyungsoo berpeganggan pada daun pintu dapur. Orang yang sedang berada di meja makan itu adalah lay. Hyungnya di member EXO.

"eh? Waeyo?" tanya lay yang sedang menuangkan susu kedalam cangkir.

"temani aku ke dokter hyung.." seru kyungsoo berjalan terseok-seok kearah lay. Mata lay terbelalak tak percaya.

"astaga. 3 namja pabo itu benar-benar melakukan 'this and that' foursome?"

"pertanyaan hyung sungguh retorik.."jawab kyungsoo mempoutkan bibirnya. Ia berjalan kearah lay dan duduk di kursi yang terletak di dapur.

"nde.. nde.. aku akan menelphone manager hyung terlebih dahulu. lay meminum susunya hingga habis lalu berlalu keluar dapur untuk menelphone sang manager.

Baekhyun yang baru keluar dari kamar melihat kyungsoo dan lay memasuki dorm. Dan berjalan menuju kamar lay dengan tergesah-gesah sambil membawa beberapa kantung plastic. Ia masih terpaku di depan pintu kamarnya masih asik melihat kearah kamar lay. karena penasaran ia berjalan kea rah kamar lay. tetapi setelah sampai di kamar lay dia terpaku mendengar suara-suara aneh dari dalam.

"Shhhhhh.. Uhhh hyunghh pelahhhnnn-pelahhhnnn" lenguhan terdengar dari seseorang yang berada di dalam, yang baekhyun yakini suara kyungsoo.

'loh kok kyungsoo bersuara seperti orang sedarng…' seruan dari hatinya berhenti ketika seseorang membalas kata-kata dari seseorang-yang-baekhyun-yakini-sebagai-kyungsoo.

"ini sudah pelan soo" ucap seseorang yang berbeda yang baekhyun tau adalah suara lay.

'lalu itu suara lay hyung kan? Sedang apa mereka? Apa mereka melakukan itu?' batin baekhyun bingung.

Karena atas dasar penasaran ia membuka pintu kamar tersebut perlahan hingga membuat sebuah celah dan mengintip dari celah tersebut. Matanya terbelalak dan mulutnya terbuka. Kaget. Siapa yang tak kaget melihat posisi kyungsoo yang menganggkat pinggangnya lebih tinggi dari kepalanya dan pinggang tersebut ditutupi selimut. Lalu di belakangnya lay setengah bagian tubuhnya tertutupi oleh posisi kyungsoo, lalu tangan kiri lay memegang pinggang kyungsoo dan tangan kananya bergerak-gerak seperti melakukan penetrasi –apalah sebutannya author lupa-. Pintu pun terbuka tak sengaja.

"eh baekhyun hyungs apa yang hyung lakukan?" tanya kyungsoo polos.

"i-it-tu ahh.. teruskan saja aku tidak akan mengganggu.. mianhae" baekhyun menutup pitunya dengan tergesah-gesah. Lalu beranjak kembali ke kamarnya.

"baekhyun hyung kenapa eoh?" tanya kyungsoo pada dirinya sendiri.

Sekarang baekhyun berada di depan televisi di ruang tengah. Ia masih memikirkan kejadian beberapa waktu lalu antara lay dan kyungsoo. Wajahnya memerah mengingat posisi kyungsoo dan jangan lupakan lenguhan-lenguhan yang keluar dari bibir kissablenya. Entah kenapa sesuatu miliknya adak menyempit.

"astaga-astaga.. aku sudah berpikiran tidak-tidak tentang kyungsoo.. astaga-astaga" serunya mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"memang kau berpikiran apa baekhyun?" suara sang leader mengintrupsi dari arah pintu ruang tengah.

"a-ahh i-i-tu aku ti-tidak ad-da apa-apa-a kok hyung"

"apa kau sedang memikirkan kyungsoo? Kau menyukainya eoh?"

"..eeehh iiii—iiiitttuuu-tuuuu.." baekhyun tergagap ia bingung harus menjawab apa.

"kita akan menjadi saingan sekarang" seru suho berapi-api. Mata baekhyun terbelalak mendengar pernyataan suho barusan.

"apa aku tidak salah dengar?" seru baekhyun tangannya mengusap-usap telinganya bergantian. 'omo? Ternyata si leader pendek ini menyuka kyungsoo juga?'

"kau heran eoh?" tanya suho.

"ahh biasa saja.. hanya saja ada kejanggalan jika kau dan kyungsoo persama.."

"kejanggalan apa maksud mu **TUAN BYUN**?"

"entahlah lebih baik dia bersamaku, '**tinggiku'** lebih 2cm darinya.." seru baekhyun asal sambil mengganti-ganti channel televisi.

"memang ada yang salah dengan tinggiku eoh?" tanya suho. Urat urat di dahinya sudah berkedut-kedut.

"iya, kau kurang tinggi hyung!" tanpa aba-aba suho melepar bantal spfa kea rah baekhyun dan menyebabkan mereka berdua perang bantal.

"hyung?" seru sehun yang baru keluar dari kamar dengan hanya mengenakan boxer dan bershirtless ria sambil menghampiri kyungsoo yang sedang mengobrol denga lay di ruang makan yang merangkap dapur juga.

"sehun kau sud-AAAHHHHHH" kyungsoo berteriak dan menutup matanya. Wajahnya memerah. Entah kenapa saat ini dia malu melihat sehun seperti itu padahal mereka berdua telah melakukan perbuatan yang iya-iya kan? -_-"

"kau kenapa hyung?" tanya sehun heran sambl menarik kursi di sebelah kyungsoo.

"pabooo! Pakai bajumu!" kini kyungsoo duduk memunggungi sehun. 'astagaaaaaa…. Aku seperti anak gadis saja!' batinnya.

"kenapa memang hyung? Bukannya kau telah melihat semuanya tadi malam?" sehun bertanya kepada kyungsoo. Sehun memeluk kyungsoo dari belakang dan mengecup perpotongan lehernya.

"…" wajah kyungsoo memerah ( /")

"chagiyaaa..." sehun berbisik sedikit mendesah di telinga kyungsoo.

"HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" kyungsoo pun berlari kearah kamar meninggalkan sehun dan lay di ruang makan dan menutup pintu kamarnya dengan kencang.

BLAMMMM

Sehun dan lay hanya saling bertatap-tatapan bingung. Lay kembali melanjutka kesibukannya dengan tablet pcnya dan sehun hanya menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya.

**….**

'apa aku menyukai sehun?' kyungsoo sekarang sedang menutup tubuhnya dengan selimut pororo kesayangannya di atas tempat tidur miliknya. Ia memeluk kedua kakinya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di lutut.

'lalu bagaimana dengan kai dan luhan hyung?'

'tetapi jantung ini selalu berdetak kencang saat bersama sehun saja.. apalagi saat ia..' wajah kyungsoo memerah ketika mengingat kejadian dimana dia dan sehun melakukan 'this' and 'that' foursome.

"hyung? Apa yang kau lakukan eoh?" tanya sehun measuk kedalam selimut kyungsoo, menginterupsi kegiatan kyungsoo ber-blushing-ria (*/*"). Ia menatap sehun masih dengan wajah memerah.

"eh? Kenapa wajahmu memerah hyung?"

**DEGUP**

**DEGUP**

**DEGUP**

"aku.. aku.. aku.." kyungsoo masih mendengar lantunan debaran hebat sang jantung.

"kau? Kau kenapa?..." sehun agak mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah kyungsoo. " chagiya?" tambahnya mengecup bibir kyungsoo kilat.

Chup~

"HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" kyungsoo berteraiak setelah kecupan itu lalu tanpa sadar ia menendang sehun dengan kedua kakinya yang tadi ia peluk.

BUGH

BRAK

"appo.. hyung.." pekik sehun dengan kondisi terjatuh dan tubuhnya di tutupi selimut kyungsoo. Kyungsoo panic lalu mendekati sehun.

"astaga sehunnieee.. mianhae.. hiks.. hiks.. mianhae sehunie.." kyungsoo memeluk sehun yang masih terbungkus selimut.

"…" sehun masih terdiam. Ia menikmati bagaimana cara kyungsoo memeluk dan menangis di dadanya.

"sehuniieee.. jangan mati.. hiks.. hiks.. aku saja belum bilang bahwa aku menyukai sehuniee… HUWEEEEE…. SEHUN JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKUUUU!" masih menangis kecang sambil memeluk sehun, ia membuat semua member terbangun termasuk luhan yang masih belum menyadari apa yang terjadi.

"kyungsoo ada apaa?" kini seluruh member telah masuk kedalam.

"sehun.. hiks.. hiks.. bangun.. sehun.. hiks.. hiks.. jangan mati.." lay dan baekhyun mendekati kyungsoo dan memeluknya. Mereka sempat berfikir tentang apa yang dikatakan kyungsoo. Tetapi setelah melihat tak ada pergerakan sedikit pun beberapa dari mereka mulai berkaca-kaca.

"mungkin ini sudah jalan terbaik untuk sehun.." ucap baekhyun sambil mengusap-usap punggung kyungsoo. Beberapa dari mereka sudah benar-benar meneteskan airmata.

"AND-" kata-kata kyungsoo terhenti ketika tubuh sehun yang tadi dalam posisi tiduran sekarang jadi terduduk.

"apa yang kalian lakukan sih? Mengganggu tidur saja!" seru sehun ia membuka selimut kyungsoo dan mengusap-usap matanya yang memerah karna menagantuk.

"SEHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN" teriak semua member kecuali kyungsoo yang dengan mata berbinar melihat sehun bangun.

**….**

"awww.. appo.. hyung.." pekik sehun ketika memar yang berada di beberapa sudut wajahnya di kompres air hangat.

"maaf sehuniee.. gara-gara hyung kau jadi begini.."

"shireooo.. ini bukan salah hyung kok" sehun tersenyum membuat wajah kyungsoo memerah padam. Menggoda sehun untuk melakukan yang 'iya-iya' kepada kyungsoo saat itu juga.

"…" keduanya diam.

"hyung.." seru sehun sambil memegang pergelangan tangan kiri kyungsoo yang sedang mengompres wajahnya.

"wayo sehunniee?" kini tangan kyungsoo sudah di genggam sehun.

"apa kata-kata tadi malam itu benar? Abhwa hyung menyukai ku?" mata kyungsoo membulat sempurna mendengar pertanyaan sehun.

"ituu.." tangan kyungsoo masih di genggam oleh sehun. Wajahnya benar-benar merah sekali, jadi ia hanya bisa menolehkan pandangannya kearah lain.

"tatap aku hyung.. aku sedang berbicara dengan mu.." dengan tangan kirinya sehun membuat kyungsoo langsung menatap iris kecoklatan milik sehun.

"kalau iya.. apa kau akan marah padaku?" shut kyungsoo polos.

"kenapa aku harus marah? Aku kan juga menyukai hyung.. " mata kyungsoo membulat. "saranghae kyungsoo hyung.." bisik sehun di telinga kyungsoo.

Chup~

"…" Sehun mengecup pipi kyungsoo yang merona memerah.

"chagiya.." seru sehun kepada kyungsoo.

"HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.." kyungsoo menghadiahi sehun dengan dorongan sehingga sehun terjungkal jatuh. Dan kyungsoo pun kembali menangis akan kesalahannya tersebut.

THE END ^^

* * *

Annyeong hari ini saya membuat sebuah ff gaje ^^ hahaahaha ini saya bikin karena kegajean dan keanehan saya wkwkw ^^ maaf maaf ya kalo jelek.. author lagi stress soalnya smtown udah tour lagi padahal author belum punya duit dan belum bekerja kalo nanti smtown gelar tournya ke Jakarta. 1 yang pengen author liat exo tampil live di depan mata author.. bukan di layer kaca :D ,

Dan juga author lagi mau bikin ff laysoo chapterd gitu mungkin akan lebih weird dari ini ^o^ author cinta deh sama yang ngebaca, ngekomentarin, dan menyukai FF gaje ini ^o^

Pai pai ^^


End file.
